Romeo y Julieta Vers KON!
by Uchi133
Summary: Una historia de amor que aparenta ser imposible, ¡Sin embargo en el amor todo es posible!. Contiene YURI! Mucho Mitsu!  Mio x ritsu  y otras parejas varias.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Romeo y Julieta – Versión K-ON!**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí comienza mi primer Fic en esta web. Antes de comenzar con la historia, tengo que comentar varios aspectos: Primero, este fic sera una adaptación de un anime llamado "Romeo x Julieta", habrá cambios (logicamente, ya que habrá yuri y no voy a relatar todo exactamente xD), pero el argumento será el mismo o mantendrá muchos parecidos (para los que vieron el anime, el primer capitulo les resultará familiar, pero, en serio, habrá cambios). También nombro que os sorprenderéis(para aquellos que no vieron el anime), ya que dicho anime no sigue la novela de Shakespeare, y habrá mucha fantasía :3 .

Segundo, como ya dije, habrá YURI (de mi pareja favorita de "K-ON!") entre Ritsu y Mio(quizás habrá otras parejas, pero eso ya se verá :D) .

Tercero, las actitudes de los personajes variaran un poco y lógicamente, el canon variará.

Y Finalmente _**K-ON!**__**No **__**me **__**pertenece,**__**ni **__**me **__**pertenecerá **__**al **__**igual **__**que **__**Romeo **__**x **__**Juliet.**_

* * *

><p>En una región flotante del tamaño de un continente, hay una ciudad llamada NeoVerona, donde vive una civilización muy grande, en la cual tenían todo tipo de sustentos para poder vivir y en donde... la civilización cayo en la estupidez del amor terrenal y el dinero.<p>

**1º Capitulo: El inicio**

Era invierno en Neoverona, había fuertes vientos mezclado de una blanca nieve que azotaba a toda la región, en especial en un castillo, una gigantesca fortaleza, donde en una habitación de una de las torres, un charco de sangre bañaba el suelo de dicha habitación. Un hombre sostenía una espada, cuyo mandoble tenía un escudo rojo, perteneciente a una gran familia de NeoVerona, Los Montesco, en concreto, era el cabecilla de familia. La persona que yacía en el suelo era una mujer de cabellos negros y justo a su lado un hombre que vestía un traje casual con bastantes detalles de piedras preciosas.

-¡Maldito montesco! Como te atreves a desafiar... ¡A la familia Capuleto y a _**Escala**_! -_Dijo __el __hombre __que __estaba __jadeando __al __lado __de __la __mujer __muerta._

- ¡Jamás os reconoceré! - _Decía __el __montesco __a __la __vez __que __clavaba __su __espada __en __el __pecho __de __ese __Capuleto._

Unos momentos antes, dos niñas, de 8 y 10 años respectivamente, iban caminando por el pasillo, agarradas de las manos. Se dirigían a aquella habitación... donde surgió aquel horroroso suceso. Las chiquillas no pudieron evitar ver como la espada estaba atravesada en el capuleto.

- Papa... -_Dijo __la __más __pequeña __shockeada __al __ver __la __escena,__lo __que __hizo __que __los __malhechores __que __había __en __la __habitación __se __decataran __de __su __presencia._

- ¡A por ellas!¡Qué no escapen! - _Gritó __el __montesco __con __ira,__señalándolas __para __que __las __matasen._

La más mayor de las niñas cogió de la mano a la pequeña, diciéndole palabras para consolarla ante la trágica escena que vio, mas se vieron acorraladas cuando otros guardias le impidieran el paso, era el fin... Sin embargo... un audaz guerrero les ayudó cogiendo a ambas niñas y lanzarse por la ventana mas próxima, cayendo al vacío, donde allí les aguardaba un fugaz corcel, un pegaso, que les facilitó la huida.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Años más tarde~<strong>

Las calles de Neoverona transitaba todo tipo de gente, pero, en una pequeña plaza, había una agrupación de masas de gente, observando como unos soldados habían capturado a una muchacha, debido a una declaración anónima diciendo que pertenecía a los Capuletos. Si, tras aquel horroroso día, donde asesinaron al Rey de Neoverona, el cabecilla de los Capuleto, los Montesco alcanzaron el poder, comenzando un reinado, donde las clases altas tenían el poder y el pueblo vivía en la miseria. Sin embargo, aun quedaban supervivientes de los Capuleto, por lo que había un decreto real que consistía en que todo Capuleto tiene que morir.

Volviendo a lo de la muchacha, iba a ser matada en esa misma plaza, donde su querida madre gritaba que todo eso que decían era mentira y suplicaba que la liberaran, mas no surtía efecto, esos soldados recibían ordenes y como perritos del gobierno que eran, se disponían a matar a dicha chica, pero de repente...

- ¡ALTO! -_Gritó __una __voz __totalmente __desconocida __y __desde __unos __tejados,__un __enmascarado __saltó __hacia __la __plaza_ - Antes de matarla, tendréis que enfrentaros a mi - _Dijo __el __desconocido __desenvainando __su __espada, __y __sin __dudarlo, __se __abalanzó __contra __los __guardias._

Este desconocido llevaba una capa negra junto con una vestimenta de colores azulados oscuros y su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz negro junto con un sombrero que tapaba gran parte de su pelo negrizo.

- ¡Es el torbellino Negro! -_Decían __las __masas __de __gente._

Sorprendéntemente, ese torbellino combatía contra los guardias de una forma en que no los hiriera gravemente, dándole con la parte plana de la espada o directamente pegándoles a base de puñetazos o patadas. Surtió efecto, los guardias fueron vencidos, sin embargo, venían refuerzos, por lo que no le quedó mas remedio que correr por las calles, porque total, su objetivo, salvar a la chica, fue un éxito. En su huida tuvo la ayuda de un compañero suyo, también oculto con una capa, que soltó a los guardias unas bombas de humo con lo que les ralentizaría. Ambos corrieron por las calles de Neoverona a toda prisa.

- Muchas gracias Ui-san, necesitaba algo de ayuda -_Sonrió __el __enmascarado __negro __a __su __compañera._

- De nada, de nada, pero ahora me desvió por aquí, así dividiremos a los refuerzos restantes – _Acto __seguido __Ui __se __metió __por __una __callejuela __con __el __propósito __de __despistarlos._

El torbellino negro siguió corriendo por las calles, intentando despistar a los guardias, pero, para su mala suerte, se topó con otra compañera suya, la cual, nada mas verla le saludó, haciendo que los guardias se percatasen de que era compañera suya, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que arrastrala con él.

- ¡Eyyy! ¿Qué pasa aquí? -_Dijo __exaltada __la __amiga __del __torbellino __negro._

- Te lo contaré después, mugi-chan -_Dijo __jadeando __el __enmascarado __el __cual __volvió __a correr._

La pareja se dirigía a una bifurcación donde en el medio y medio había una patrulla de soldados. El enmascarado no tuvo más remedio que ir a noquear a los soldados.

- Por la derecha.. -_Le __susurró __el __enmascarado __a __Mugi._

Y así fue, tras noquearles se dirigieron por la derecha.

* * *

><p>En otra zona de Neoverona, una zona bastante elevada, donde los de clases altas tomaban su té u otro tipo de manjares, dos personas observaban lo que ocurría, debido a que había mucho escándalo en la ciudad.<p>

- Ya están de nuevo con tonterías los pueblerinos -_Dijo __una __joven __de __pelo __marrón,__con__un __largo __cabello __y __ojos __del __color __de __la __caoba,__pero __que __sin __embargo,__vestía __como __un__hombre._

- Creo... que necesitan ayuda... -_Dijo __el __joven __que __la __acompañaba. __Su __atención __en __todo __momento __era __a __aquella __pequeña __figura __negra, __que __corría __ágilmente __y __sutílmente __por __los __tejados. __Por __lo __que, __acto __seguido __y __sin __dudarlo,__se __levantó __de __donde __estaba __sentado __y __se __dirigió __hacia __su __pegaso__._

- ¡Corre Sawako-san! ¡Necesitan de nuestra ayuda! - _Grito __a __su__compañera __mientras __que __se __montaba._

- ¡Ieieieiei! ¡Espérame! ¡Además, creo que no es buena idea!- _Dijo __cuando __fue __corriendo __a __su __lado __a __coger __también __su __pegaso._

[N/A: Si, en esta historia, además de caballos, hay pegasos, le da un toque de fantasía xD]

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en apuros, ya que tras desviarse, se toparon con un camino sin salida, bueno, había una salida, saltar al vacío. El enmascarado pensó alguna solución de huir de allí antes de que llegaran los guardias, mas era tarde, ya estaban enfrente de ellos.<p>

Para mala suerte, la plataforma en la que estaban se desmorona, haciendo que caigan al oscuro vació... Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido de revoloteo de alas hace que la esperanza regrese, y así, como una centella, el apuesto chico recoge del brazo al enmascarado negro. Rápidamente el enmascarado alza la vista y ve a un apuesto chico que le miraba directamente con sus ojos de color ámbar que se conectaron con sus ojos grisáceos... haciéndoles sentir, que se verían próximamente, como si el destino los volviera a juntar.

- ¡Woah! Si que eres fuertes, pudiste contra esos soldados - _Se __reía __mientras __le __mandaba __una sonrisa el jinete del pegaso._

- ¡Suéltame... ! - _Le __dijo __el __enmascarado,__ya __que __se __había __fijado __que __era __noble._

- No puedo~~ -_en __un __tono __molesto_- eso va contra mis propias leyes -_Le __dijo __con __un __tono __tierno._

El enmascarado ignorándolo (y por un momento con un leve rubor en sus mejillas), buscó la mirada de su amiga Mugi, que por fortuna estaba con otro jinete de pegaso, que parecía ser amigo de este _molesto _jinete. Por consiguiente, ambos pegasos se alejaron de la zona, dejando a los guardias atrás y sus grotescos gritos.

Estuvieron volando hasta llegar a una zona en ruinas, donde aterrizaron sin problemas. Al instante de que ambos pegasos estuvieran en tierra, el enmascarado bajo, dándole la espalda a sus héroes.

- ¡Ey! Al menos podrías darnos las gracias -_Dijo __el __jinete __que __llevó __al __enmascarado __poniendo __un __puchero._

- ¡No tengo porque dároslas! Si de verdad queríais ayudar, tendríais que haber rescatado a la muchacha de la plaza -_Dijo __el __enmascarado __en __un __tono __serio._

- ¡Pues entonces os ayudaré para la próxima! -_Le __dijo __mientras __le __sonreía_

El enmascarado vio esa faceta, lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un pelín, ya que, ninguna persona que no fuera su amiga le había ayudado así. Además se fijo en como era su "héroe", llevaba un traje de colores azules claros junto con algo raro que no suelen llevar los hombres, llevaba una diadema de color negro, con lo que hacía ver esa frente que tenía.

- Etto... Gracias -_Dijo __en __voz __baja __el __enmascarado __y __cogiendo __a __su __amiga,__se __fueron __de __nuevo __cara __la __ciudad._

Al irse la pareja, Sawako no pudo evitar fijarse en su acompañante, estaba feliz de poder haber ayudado.

- Esto, Ritsu, ¿No crees que te has precipitado un poco? -_Le __dijo __en __un __tono __preocupado._

- ¡Naa! Creo que le volveré a ver. Venga vayámonos. - _Y __alzaron __con __sus __pegasos __de __nuevo __a __aquella __zona __de __la __nobleza._

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, la pareja se reencontró con aquella chiquilla que le había ayudado a huir.<p>

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien Mikio-kun! -_Dijo __Ui __haciendo __el __signo __de __la __victoria_

-¡A ver si para la próxima vez no me llevas por delante Mikio-kun, además, te dijeron que no llamases tanto la atención! - _Le __sermoneo __Mugi __a __el __ya __no __tan __enmascarado __joven._

- ¡Lo siento , lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo! Además, para la próxima no me saludes, que así ya no te descubren -_Dijo __entre __risas, __mientras __se __quitaba __ese __antifaz __y __sombrero, __con __lo __que __permitía __ver __a __un __joven __de __pelo __corto __y __negro,__con __una __tez __blanca __de __piel __y __esos __ojos __grisáceos._

- Venga, regresemos a casa - _Dijo __Mugi_

Durante el trayecto hasta su hogar, iban hablando sobre lo acontecido en la ciudad: de como Mikio combatió contra aquellos malvados soldados y, sin lugar a dudas, hablaron de sus héroes que les rescataron, mas Mikio quería evadir el tema, no le resultaba muy gracioso que unos nobles les hubieran ayudado.

Ya a casi llegar a su destino, entraron por una torre en ruinas, que conducía a una gran plaza con un "pequeño castillo", ese era su hogar, _la__residencia__de__los__Shizuchi._Los Shizuchi es una familia rica que se caracterizan por ser durante largas generaciones famosos dramaturgos de Neoverona, es por ello que tenían un gran escenario de teatro, el cual es muy famoso y vienen entidades de todos lados.

El grupo se encontró con el que es la cabecilla de dicha casa y teatro, Aika Shizuchi.

- ¡Holaaa Aika-san! -_Saludó __enérgicamente __Mugi._

- ¡Ainnnnnnns! ¡Siento que mis obras nadie las comprenderá! -_Sollozaba __Aika ,__al __ver __que __la __obra __que __estaban __interpretando __no __tenía __mucho __público __a __la __vez __que __ignoraba __el __saludo __que __Mugi __le __dió._

- ¡Normaaaaal~! Tus obras son algo aburridillas -_Decía __Ui __entre __risas,__por __lo __que __llevó __un __golpe __por __parte __de __Mikio._

- No le digas eso, que ella está poniendo muchas ansias en sus obras

- ¡Ay! Mikio, tu si que me comprendes! _-Decía __Aika __en __un __tono __de __gratitud-_Además, te has vuelto un galán, debes de ser el centro de atención de todas las damas de Neoverona -_Le __guiña __un __ojo __Aika._

- Ettooo, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -_Dijo __Mikio __al __instante __que __se __llevó __a __los __otros __dos, __aunque, __de __todas __formas, __lo __que __le __esperaba,__no __era __mejor._

Al ir subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta su casa se toparon con una puerta, la cual abrieron, accediendo ya a la cocina de su hogar. Allí les esperaban 3 personas, donde una de ellas, les recibió de una manera especial...

- ¡MIKIO! ¡Ya has vuelto a hacer una de las tuyas! -_Le __gritó __un __hombre __un __tanto __mayor_

- ¡Anda! ¡Si están aquí Yui y Nodoka! -_Mirando __a __las __dos __personas __que __estaban __detrás __de __aquel __anciano._

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡No me ignores! ¡Qué se que has vuelto a armar escándalo en la ciudad! _-Le __volvió __a __gritar __y __cada __vez __más __enfadado_

- ¡Pero abuelo! Él ha vuelto a sal... _-Fue __interrumpido __con __otro __grito __de __ese __anciano._

- Nee neee, tranquilo Conrad-Sama, seguro que todo salió bien _-le __animó __Yui-_

- Ya, ya, pero si no le paramos ahora Yui-san, podría suceder que... -_Paró, __cuando __se __fijó __que __Mikio __se __había __escapado __de __su __regañina-_ Maldito mocoso... _-dijo __entre__dientes._

En la habitación de Mikio le acompañaba Mugi, la cual le estaba preparando una muda después de tanta "fiesta" que tuvieron hoy.

- En fin, hoy pasaron todo tipo de cosas, ¿Verdad? -_Comentó __Mugi_

- Si... -_dijo __Mikio_- nunca me imaginé que un noble nos ayudaría_ – __Pensó_

- Te notó algo _enfadada..._bueno, debemos agradecer de que nos ayudara.-_Dijo __Mugi __acercándose __a __él._

- Anda siéntante, que voy a cepillarte el pelo -_Le __indicaba __Mugi __con __sus __manos __para __que __se __sentase __en __la __banqueta __más __próxima __al __espejo __de __su __habitación._

- Está bien. -_Dijo __y __llevándose __su __mano __a __la __parte __de __su __nuca __deshizo __una __trenza __apenas __visible __con __lo __que __hizo __que __cayera __una __hermosa __cabellera __negra._

- Eres hermosa, Mio-chan. -_Sonrió __Mugi __cuando __empezó __a __cepillarle __el __pelo._

Si, Mikio en verdad era una mujer oculta en un hombre, las razones, ni ella misma lo sabía...

* * *

><p>En otro sitio de esa enorme ciudad, un hombre con una gran capa con atuendos oscuros y de anciana edad, observaba una competición de pegasos mientras tomaba un vaso de vino. Esa persona... ocultaba muchos secretos... entre ellos, uno que abarcaba a su <em>hijo.<em>

- Mercucio, ¿Sabes donde está mi hijo? Tengo que hablar con él -_Decía __aquel __hombre __con __una __grave __voz._

- No lo sé su majestad, debe de estar haciendo el tonto volando por la ciudad -_Señaló_

- Estoy aquí Padre -_Apareciendo __de __un __lateral,__aquel __chico, __que __salvara __esa __misma __tarde __a __un __gran __héroe __de __Neoverona._

- Muy bien, Ritsu, dime, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

- Pues, estuve pensando... que cuando llegué a ser Rey, escucharé lo que me diga mi pueblo

- No, Ritsu, debes entender una cosa, fíjate en los pegasos, ellos sólo observan un único camino, el que conduce al bien, a la exaltación de sus poderes, y para ello necesitan de la ayuda del hombre. Es por eso... que debes aplicar lo mismo para la naturaleza del ser humano. Debes de ser el látigo que controle la la civilización y guiarlos por el buen camino. Y ahora, ha llegado Hermione, la hija de un político muy importante, ella será tu prometida.

- Pero... pero padre, ¿Ella sabe que...? _-Toltamente __sorprendido-_

- Si, pero tu sabes, que para ser rey, tienes que gobernar como un _hombre_no puede haber ningún impedimento, así que, no me deshonres. -_Dijo __y __con __una __señal,__mandó __traer __a __aquella __muchacha_

Ella era rubia, con unos ojos azules, por su vestimenta, se podía decir que pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada. Sin embargo, al príncipe no le atraía, no sentía ese algo, ese sentimiento fuerte...

- Ritsu, por favor, guíala y ayudale en lo que ella te pida -_Ordenó __su __padre_

- Si, Padre. - _Se __volteó __hacia __la __chica __tendiéndole __la __mano,__con __un __poco __de __mala __gana_- Por favor, sígame- _Y __ella __le __cogió __de __la __mano._

- Espero no ser un impedimento... -_musitó __la __chica._

- Para nada_- Le __sonrió __un __poco __triste, __ya __que,__su __padre __le __había __comprometido-_pero.. por favor, guarda el secreto de...

- Si, tranquila – _Le __devolvió __la __sonrisa __y __acercándose __un __poco __más_ -Guardaré el secreto de que en verdad eres una chica _-Le __susurro __de __forma __provocativa __lo __que __estremeció __a __Ritsu __y __continuaron __con __su __trayecto._

* * *

><p>En el hogar de Mio, se estaba dando una pequeña "revolución". Una de sus amigas del teatro de Aika iba a ir a un baile real con su amante, y no sabía que ponerse, además de que tenía vergüenza de ir solamente con su amante. Así que sin dudarlo, le pidió a Mikio (ya que ella no sabía que en verdad era una mujer) que le acompañase.<p>

- ¿¡Quéééééé...! ettooo, no puedooo, yo... yo... -_Se __ruborizó __al __solo __pensar __que __llevaría __una __prenda __que __nunca __en __su__vida __llevara,__un __vestido, __ya __que __siempre __vestía __como __un __hombre._

- Vengaaaaaaa. Mikiooo, que sé que aunque seas un hombre, podemos ponerle solución - _Le __guiño __un __ojo __pícaramente.__Y __sin __dudarlo,__le __empujó __a__dentro __obligándole __poner __un __vestido._

Pasaron unos minutos, y la chica se impacientaba, quería saber como le quedaba. Por lo que rápidamente abrió la puerta de par en par y vio a una hermosa mujer. No se creía que a un hombre le quedara también un vestido, además, NO SABÍA QUE TENÍA EL PELO LARGO.

- ¡GUAUUUU! ¡Te queda hermoso el vestido! Asi que decidido, ¡Te vienes conmigo!, solo dame un segundo que voy a por unas cosas _-Dijo __mientras __salía __del __cuarto._

Mio no se creía lo que veía, ¡Llevaba un vestido!. Para comprobar si era cierto lo que veía, se pellizco. Sí, sintió dolor pero a su vez una felicidad inmensa. Siempre quiso poder llevar estos atuendos, mas no sabía el porque, pero siempre tenía que ir de hombre, así que siempre le preguntaba a su mejor amiga Mugi el porque tenía que ir de hombre y siempre le respondía con un : "Cuándo tengas 18 años lo sabrás todo". Sus ganas de saber quienes eran sus padres, el porque vivía en la casa de un famoso dramaturgo, el porque engañaba a todos siendo un hombre,... se aclararía todo mañana, ya que... era su cumpleaños y cumpliría los 18. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no estaba pensando en eso, sino en como gozaba el poder sentirse mujer.

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad interrumpe su mundo de fantasías llevándola al real.

- ¡Mi amor! Vayamonos, que nos es tarde~ El baile esta apunto de empezar -_Dijo __mientras __le __agarraba __del __brazo __y __se __la __llevaba __sin __poder __decir __que __se __equivocaba __de __persona._

* * *

><p>Mio iba en un carruaje con aquel hombre, que solo le hablaba de su vida, de como consiguió vender unas propiedades que.. ¡Bah! La verdad es que no interesaban. Mas no todo era aburrido, ya que observaba las calles en plena noche y lo mejor de todo... ¡Tuvo el honor de poder entrar en el castillo!.<p>

Después de que el carro se parara, ella bajo junto con el amante de su amiga, observando la gran cantidad de gente que había y como estaba todo iluminado, era fabuloso.

Sin mas dilación, ambos entraron dentro del castillo. Allí había gente de clases altas, banquetes, orquestas, gente que bailaba, había de todo.

Sin embargo, a la de ojos grisáceos, le sonaba todo, como si en verdad hubiera estado allí, hasta que le vino unos recuerdos a la cabeza, en donde veía a un hombre en un balcón, que parecía tener muchos poderes, agarrando la mano de una dulce niña de pelo negro y... ojos grisáceos. ¿Era ella aquella persona tan pequeñita? ¿En verdad estuvo allí de pequeña? Y lo más importante... ¿Que hacia ella ahí? Fueron todas esas preguntas las que se le pasó por la cabeza, y entrando en un estado de confusión y aprovechando que "su amante" no estaba, salió corriendo de la sala principal, dando a los jardines.

En esos jardines, había millones de flores bonitas y una fuente... que la atrajo, se sentía atraída, por lo que se acerco, arrodillándose a la vera de la fuente. En ella había muchas flores que habían caído, mas solo una hizo que la recogiera de esas aguas frías, una flor blanca, blanca como la nieve, que si cayera algo de sangre, se teñiría de rojo. Era un lirio. Lo observaba tan fijamente, tan sumamente, que no se dió cuenta de que una persona, se acercaba.

- Disculpa... ¿Se encuentra bien? -_Dijo, __aquella __persona ,__de __ojos __color __ámbar __y __que __usaba __aquella __diadema __negra __para __recoger __el __flequillo._

Mio, rápidamente se gira, y a su sorpresa, se encuentra con aquel chico, aquel chico que la salvó, que hizo pensar en él gran parte de la tarde...

Por parte de la otra muchacha, se sorprendió ante tanta belleza nunca antes vista, nunca la había visto, quería conocerla, su corazón lo deseaba. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y en sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo, ya que, transmitían un sentimiento, nunca jamás sentido, que nunca creyeron que caerían en él. Era amor. Un amor predestinado.

Mientras ellos aun seguían con aquella intensa mirada, el viento soplaba, llevando de la mano, aquel Lirio que hizo que les uniera.

**FIN 1º CAPITULO:INICIO**

Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo! Espero alguna review _ y tranquilos! Hay cosas que quedaron en el aire, pero se irán descubriendo jijijiji.


	2. Capítulo 2: El nombre

¡Holas a todos de nuevo! :3 Primero ante todo, agradezco las reviews, me habéis animado a continuar escribiendo ^^. Y antes de proseguir con las noticias que tengo que comentar, quería responder a una de ellas: Konatha, sobre lo de los ojos de Ritsu. Tengo leído en algún fan fic que lo nombraban por ese color owo, pero me debatí sobre si ponerlos ámbar o color café, así que lo cambiaré y pondré el ámbar como color xD.

Bueno, prosigo, voy a intentar sacar capitulo semanal, sin embargo esta semana me será imposible (exámenes :_D) así que quizás tarde en sacarlo. Y sin más dilación os dejó con el capitulo 2 :3.

**K-ON y Romeo x Juliet No me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán.**

**Capitulo 2: Su nombre~**

Sus miradas, tan centradas, empezaron a dar lugar a respiraciones fuertes a la vez que entrecortadas. Ritsu, ante tal silencio, se fijó en los pocos pétalos que tenía aquella linda mujer, sabía cual planta era, así que optó por sacarlo como tema.

-Etto... tenías un Lirio en tus manos, ¿Verdad...? -_Dijo nerviosamente Ritsu con cierto rubor en sus mejillas._

-S-si... s-son hermosos... -_Dijo Mio muy tímidamente y aún sonrojada_

-Son mis flores favoritas... _-decía en voz baja Ritsu, con lo que posteriormente hubo un silencio, el cual no aguantaba, necesitaba información sobre ella, por consiguiente levantó la mirada y quitando algo de valentía dijo-_ ¡Por favor! ¡Dime tu nombre! -_ Elevó un poco el tono._

-Y-yo...-_la pregunta le pillara por sorpresa-_ yo me lla...- _dijo hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito de una voz desconocida-_ ¡Ritsu! ¿Dónde estás? _-Gritó la amiga de Ritsu, Sawako-_ Ritsu, necesitan de tu presencia.

En ese momento, Ritsu volteó su mirada a su amiga y debido a eso, Mio aprovechó para darse a la huida. Ella era feliz, no se daba cuenta que sus pies la alejaban de aquel lugar, llevándola a cualquier destino. Su corazón bombeaba una gran cantidad de sangre, estaba muy acelerado, no podía evitar oír el "Bum Bum Bum".

-Increible... ¡Se llama Ritsu! ¡Su nombre es Ritsu! _-Pensaba tan feliz y ruborizada_.

Sabía el nombre del muchacho que le había robado tanto tiempo su mirada. Y con ese pensamiento, se dirigió fuera del castillo.

* * *

><p>Ya casi a la salida del palacio, se encontró con un desconocido que llevaba una capa y la capucha de esta puesta. No la reconocía, pero cuando vio que se le acercaba y bajaba la capucha, pudo ver un rostro familiar. Era Nodoka.<p>

Nodoka era una chica con un carácter un tanto masculino. Siempre vestía como hombre, nunca le atrajo los vestidos, es mas, Mio juraría haber escuchado de que no le llamaban las vestimentas femeninas.

El físico de Nodoka era algo especial, ya que de no saber que era una mujer, ella colaría a la perfección como un hombre. Su rostro siempre mostraba una cara de confianza, con aquellos ojos marrones pero con tonos rojizos, unos ojos raros de ver, por lo que, siempre atraía a las mujeres, digamos, que era un imán de ellas, sin embargo a ella nunca le atrajo ninguna de ellas, pero por otro lado no tenía ningún interés en algún hombre en concreto. Y finalmente su cabellera era de color marrón y corto.

-Con que aquí se refería aquella muchacha del teatro, ¿Que hacías en el castillo exactamente ? -_Dijo Nodoka seriamente._

-Pues, fue un error que llegara aquí _– "Mentira, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado" – pensaba-_ el amante de mi amiga me llevó pensando que era ella -_Le explicó a mientras que se ponía nerviosa, temía que descubriera la verdad sobre su "amigo"._

-Mmm, y dime... ¿Qué experiencias tuviste? -_Dijo cuando se acercaba a ella y le agarraba del brazo, era algo raro, nunca le pasara esto a Mio._

-Pues pues... -_Se ponía nerviosa, estaba cerca de su amiga, pudiendo sentir el calor de sus manos, y no sabía por que, pero le incomodaba la escena._

Nodoka notó esto al mirar que esquivaba su mirada, así que se alejó de ella y cortó la conversación de lleno. Le señaló que había un carro esperándoles, por lo que se fueron de allí, no sería bueno que fueran avistadas por algunos guardias.

Cuando entraron en el carro, Mio se encontró con otras dos personas, Conrad y a Yui. Por supuesto, Conrad le soltó sermón, pero Mio pasaba un poco de él, aun estaba en su mundo, donde podía seguir viendo esa mirada. Pero en un momento de la riña, Conrad dijo algo que no le gustó mucho a Mio.

-No deberías de volver a ese lugar, y mucho menos vestir así -_dijo, seriamente y con una mirada fría, mas en el fondo, le dolía decirle esas cosas._

Mio sin dudarlo, se sobresaltó y respondió inmediatamente un poco enfadada.

-¿¡Por qué! ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué? Siempre me oculto como un hombre y lo acepté, pero ¿Ahora me dices que no puedo ir allí? ¡No entiendo nada! Así que exijo una explicación

-La tendrás cuando...-_Fue cortado_

-¡Siempre la misma respuesta! ¡No lo aguanto! _-Dijo Mio enfadada, más se calmó, se excedió con el pobre Conrad, sabía que no lo hacía por mal-_ Lo siento, creó que me sobresalté un poco

-No pasa nada -_Dijo Conrad con la mirada baja-" Ya que mañana sabrás todo" -Pensó esto último._

Mientras acababa esta riña entre ellos, se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a casa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Ritsu aun seguía ensimismada sobre el suceso y contándole todo a su mejor amiga Sawako, la cual, la había dejado atónita, no esperaba que el amor a primera vista fuera tan real.<p>

Ambas se dirigían a junto el Rey, ya que llamara a su "hijo" para un asunto importante.

Al llegar se encontraron, con Hermione y su padre. Este último se acerco a su "hijo" y le susurró:

-Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Se acercó al balcón que comunicaba con la gran sala de baile, donde allí estaban sus invitados. Llamando la atención y elevando su tono proclamó:

-Saludos mis queridos invitados, hoy es una noche especial para muchos, sobre todo para mi "Hijo". Hoy, declaró que mi Hijo, Ritsu Montesco, está comprometido con Hermione Salazar. Espero que acudan a su boda. -_Acto seguido, se dirigió a "la pareja" y los acercó al balcón para que saludaran._

Esto impacto a Ritsu, no se esperaba que todo fuera tan repentino. Es cierto que la habían comprometido, pero notaba que su padre tenía prisa con que estuviera casada con alguien al cual no conocía de nada.

Tras la presentación de la pareja, ambas bajaron a la sala de baile y empezaron a bailar. Sin embargo, Ritsu no tenía ganas de bailar, y menos con esa persona que no deseaba, por el contrario, le disgustaba hacerle daño, ella parecía que le quería. Por lo que inventó una excusa para poderse ir a sus aposentos para descansar.

-Ritsu, espero que se encuentre bien -_Le dijo preocupada Hermione._

-Tranquila, es debido al exceso de Rosas, me marean un poquillo _-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa, y acto seguido se fue._

Ya en su cama tendida, observó la pared y con su imaginación, hizo que pudiera ver esa mirada, esa tez blanca, ese pelo negro que tanto la embobaba, mas, no pudo evitar rascarse la espalda... ¡Estaba siendo demasiado cursi!

-¡Maldita sea! El amor es muy cursi -_dijo mientras se rascaba la espalda y a la vez soltaba alguna risilla, nunca se imaginó que se enamoraría en verdad de una mujer._

Debía ser porque ya desde pequeñita, siempre actúo como un hombre por culpa de su padre. Él negaba la existencia de que tenía una hija, ya que siempre quiso tener un hijo varón que gobernara el reino, que siguiera sus pasos como líder. Por lo que si en verdad tuviera una hija, esa imagen idealizada de hijo se iría a tomar viento. La ambición lo cegaba, por lo que a Ritsu no le quedó mas remedio que volverse "hombre" de palabra, pero no de físico, tuvo suerte de haber recibido un nombre que valiera tanto para ambos sexos y que la genética le aportara su granito a la hora de tener rasgos faciales un poco masculinos.

Volviendo a lo que pensaba la peli marrón. Ella ardía en deseos de verla de nuevo, mas le entristecía el hecho de que cuando supiera que en verdad era una mujer, le ignorase, ya que seguramente le gustaran los hombres. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon al pensar esa idea, no obstante, se quedó dormida mientras aun pensaba en la ojigrís...

En otra cama de NeoVerona, otros sentimientos similares pasaban por la cabeza de una joven. Mio pensaba en ese chico hasta que se quedó dormida del cansancio de ese día...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en NeoVerona un sol radiante despertaba a la ojigris junto con una Mugi entrando a su habitación.<p>

-¡Ey! ¡Levántate perezosa! ¡Que comienza un nuevo día! - _Dijo y se sentó en la cama de la aun algo dormida Mio-_ Hoy es un día especial. Feliz Cumpleaños -_Le dijo tiernamente._

-¿Ein...? ¡Ah!_ -Se levantó de golpe-_ Hoy cumplo los 18 _-dijo seriamente y decidida, lo que provocó una risilla a Mugi ante tal actuación._

-Anda _-le dejó una muda encima de la cama-_ vístete y ven a desayunar- _dijo cuando se dió la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina._

Mio rápidamente se fue al baño de su cuarto para asearse un poco, vestirse y tomar aquella apariencia varonil. Al salir fue directamente a la cocina, donde allí solamente estaba la pequeña Ui tomándose una rebanada de pan. Mio se sentó, comenzó a desayunar y sacó algún tema de conversación, le incomodaba aquel silencio en la cocina., ya que extrañamente Mugi había desaparecido.

-Esto.. ¿Dónde están las demás? _-Preguntó Mio curiosa._

-Pues no lo sé Mikio debieron de haberse ido –_afirmó Ui._

-Entonces..._-sonreía pícaramente-_ ¿Qué te parece si después damos una de nuestras vueltas?- _Con lo que Ui entendió rápidamente y asintió._

Acabaron de desayunar por lo que Mio volvió a su cuarto para recoger su espada y el traje del Torbellino Negro, ya que su objetivo con ese paseo era hacer una pequeña patrulla por las calles para que no hubiera fechorías.

La pareja al estar en la calle, decidieron ir por callejuelas o en su defecto por los tejados, ya que la figura del torbellino era bastante conocida entre la gente y los soldados, por lo que tenían que tener precauciones. Ambas, mientras iban saltando de tejado en tejado o hacían pequeños tramos entre callejuelas, hablaban sobre cosas recientes, pero sobre todo, la pregunta que mas destacó de todas, fue la que formuló Ui "¿Dónde fuiste ayer a la noche? Que te llamé para cenar y no estabas". La pregunta le hizo tartamudear y sonrojarle, por lo que intentó cambiar el tema, sacando algún tema sobre su hermana Yui, lo cual fue muy acertado.

Si, Ui tenía una hermana que era 2 años más mayor y la cual apreciaba mucho.

Mientras seguían hablando, se percataron de un grito femenino, que provenía de un edificio en ruinas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fueron corriendo allí, al lugar del crimen.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! _-Gritaba una mujer, que al parecer estaba siendo agarrada por un hombre del brazo -_¡Cállate asquerosa! Mantén tu boca calladita y disfruta –_ le decía ese hombre tan grotesco y sin modales, acercándola hacia una pared._

-¡SUÉLTALA! _-Gritó muy fuerte Mio, como el torbellino negro que era, y cogiendo toda la espada (incluida vaina) le pegó un fuerte canto en la espalda, haciendo que cayera de dolor._

-¿Te encuentras bien? -_Le pregunto a la chica_

-Si... gracias -_le dijo sonrojándose un poco ante su héroe._

-Está bien, ¡Ui, llévatela lejos!

-¡Hai! _-Asintió y cogiéndola del brazo se la llevó por la salida, no obstante, 2 hombres muy altos y fuertes impedían la huída, a la vez que aparecían otros 6 cerca de donde estaba al que derribara con su espada._

-¡Maldito capullo! ¿Qué coño crees que haces? ¿¡EH! Sufrirás las consecuencias -_Gritó cuando hizo una señal para que se abalanzaran contra ella._

-¡Mierda...! -_Maldijo Mio, ya que eran muchos, y le costaba reprimirlos, hasta que uno, con una daga, le hizo una herida en un brazo. Eso le hizo retroceder y estuviera a la merced de ellos._

Volvía a estar en problemas... en cambio…

Se escuchaban unas espadas chocar y un fuerte "IEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". Esa voz le sonaba mucho... era... era...

-¡Haya voy a ayudarte Miki... digo, Torbellino Negro~~~~! -_Gritaba una chica un tanto despistadilla, era Yui la cual estaba combatiendo seriamente contra 2 de los 6 que le estaba costando vencer por parte de Mio._

-Muchas gracias Yui, te debo una-_le sonrió Mio_

-No te preocupes, eso díselo después al viejo -_Le sonrió mientras que... ¡PLOF! Se había despistado y uno de los soldados la noqueo dándole un canto contra la cabeza..._

Yui era tan despistada, que se olvidó que tenía un enemigo detrás suya. Ahora si, estaban perdidas.

Mio, ágilmente cogió a Yui, y a las desesperadas salió corriendo gracias a que Yui se encargara de las dos personas que bloqueaban la entrada a Ui y a la mujer.

Corría, corría sin parar Mio, llevando a sus espaldas a una Yui noqueada.

No obstante, la herida reciente en el brazo le dolía bastante, haciendo que su trayectoria parase.

No tenía fuerzas, maldecía a todo sobre todo a algo en concreto que pasó por su cabeza: A esos hombres ¿Qué podía hacer...?... Espera, estaba escuchando algo, de nuevo, familiar...era... un aleteo de alas... no podía ser, ¡ERA ÉL!

Rápidamente alzó la mirada, y efectivamente, era Ritsu, pero... había algo raro, llevaba la cara tapada con una capa. De todas formas, el saltó de su pegaso y desenvainando su espada, fijo a sus objetivos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -_ Le dijo seriamente mientras le daba la espalda para cubrirles._

-Si..., pero... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en apuros? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué vas vestido así?- _pregunto Mío mirándolo de abajo para arriba._

-Es un secretillo todo eso~~ -_dijo mientras volteó para darle una sonrisa que le tranquilizo junto con esos ojos claros como el ámbar y se abalanzó contra sus oponentes._

Ritsu era hábil con la espada, no le costó mucho moverse para derribar a cada uno de esos gigantes que le atacaba, y así, en menos que canta un gallo, les venció. Después de esta pequeña batallita se dirigió junto a la pareja para ver como estaban.

-Bien... tu amiga se encuentra bien, solo se desmayó. En un rato volverá a estar bien, sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa. _-Dijo Ritsu fijando su mirada al brazo dañado del Torbellino-_

-No te preocupes, lo mío no es... ¡Aich! -_Rechistó, cuando Ritsu le palpaba la herida para comprobar como la tenía para poder curarle._

-Bien, no me preocupo, pero a cambio me tienes que dejar curártelo -_Le dijo confiada cuando de una parte de su capa, quitó unas pocas vendas que llevaba encima. Por lo que Mio, ruborizada por ese contacto con su querido, no tuvo más remedio que asentir y ofrecerle el brazo para la venda._

Ritsu, con amabilidad, le fue vendando su herida, a la vez que le proporcionaba unos masajes para que le parara la pequeña hemorragia que tenía en el brazo. Y en pocos minutos estaba vendada.

-Guau, eres muy bueno poniendo vendas -_Dijo Mio sorprendida, aunque no podía mirarle a la cara, no quería que descubriera la verdad que había en sus ojos... de que era aquella mujer._

-Si, es lo que aprendí junto a mis técnicas de combate, es lo que necesitó para poder ser... -_Fue interrumpido, una patrulla se acercaban._- ¡Vaya te tengo que dejar!_-dijo repentinamente_

-¡P-Pero… espera!_-Decía Mio cuando veía que Ritsu se levantaba de donde estaba y se alejaba._

-¡Me surgió algo, nos vemos!_-gritó, pero en un instante se volteó hacia Mio-_ ¡Ah, y como puedes ver, cumplo con mi promesa!_ -Dijo riéndose mientras hacia un gesto para que volviera su pegaso y se fuera volando del lugar._

Mio observó como se iba, y como recordó... aquella promesa "La próxima vez te ayudaré". Era cierto, le había ayudado, otra vez...

En unos momentos, Yui comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, y cuando vio a Mio que miraba hacia el cielo, ella no dudo en mirar.

-Nee, Mio, ¿Qué hay en el cielo? -_Dijo Yui nombrando el verdadero nombre de la ojigris (ya que ella sabía la verdad que le cernía) haciendo que volviera de su mundo en sueños._

-Ah... n-nada... _-Decía nerviosa, a la vez que por un instante volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo-_ Solo que un ángel bajo a ayudarnos _-Dijo, soltando una sonrisa tierna._

-¿¡Quééééééééééé! ¿¡Un ángel! ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? ¡Quería verlo! -_Dijo mientras lloraba poniendo un puchero en su cara_

-Hehe... porqué solo estuvo un momento -_Dijo Mio tiernamente y le dio una sonrisa a Yui._

-Joooo, bueno, mejor regresemos, que cuando se entere Conrad de lo que sucedió...-_dijo Yui poniendo una mano en la nuca a la vez que una gotita le caía por la frente-_

-Ostras... a ver que me dice el viejo_ -pensó Mio, poniéndose un poco depre, ya que esta vez la armó bien armada._

Y así, ambas chicas regresaban a su hogar, ya que, era casi hora de comer.

* * *

><p>En un cielo totalmente despejado, iba Ritsu tranquilamente encima de su pegaso<p>

-Buf… que pooco quedó para que me descubrieran esos guardias _–dijo mientras exhalaba un respiro de tranquilidad.-_ En fin, me alegro de poderle a verle visto, ya que sino, lo hubiera pasado mal

Si, Ritsu siempre tiene la costumbre de sobrevolar NeoVerona mucho al dí, le hacía estar evadido de su padre, su compromiso o cualquier otro rollo que le hiciera pensar de más.

-Bueno, volveré al castillo, que quedara con Hermione, aunque bueno… eso de quedar… digamos que mi padre tiene que ver en esto _–Dijo mientras le caía una gotita por la frente y ponía rumbo a los jardines del castillo._

Para cuando llegó, hizo aterrizar a su pegaso cerca de la entrada al jardín. Colocó la capa encima de la montura del pegaso y lo dejó pastando. Ritsu fue caminando por el pequeño paseo que había, el cual conducía hasta la fuente central del jardín.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó, vio a una mujer sentada en la vera de la fuente, eso hizo que creía ver alucinaciones, así que rápidamente se acercó hacia ella… y efectivamente, las eran, solamente estaba allí Hermione observando las cristalinas aguas. Ritsu se deprimió un poquito.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Ritsu!_ –Se volteó Hermione-_ ¿Qué tal? _–Le sonrió_

-Buenoo, bien Hermione-chan, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Miraba la fuente, observar como caen los pétalos o las hojas de las plantas me resulta reconfortante –_decía tiernamente mientras posaba una mano sobre el agua cristalina._

-Si…si que reconforta _–Dijo también tiernamente, cuando volvió a pensar que, en esa misma fuente, conoció a su amada la pasada noche._

Pasaron un rato ambas juntas, hablando del clima o de acontecimientos que sucedieron en la ciudad. Y así transcurría el tiempo hasta que ambas fueron a comer, llegando la tarde, una tarde primaveral.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurrió dando lugar a una tarde tranquila en Neoverona, pero… no tan tranquila para la chica ojigris.<p>

Hombres, en eso pensaba, pero, no en el sentido erótico, de complacer su lujuria, todo el contrario, en su corazón empezaba a detestarlos un poco.

La razón de todo esto fue por el acontecimiento de la mañana. Cuando salvó a esa mujer, no se dió cuenta de una cosa en ese momento (lógico, ella iba dispuesta a salvarla ya que la estaban molestando), que estaba siendo violada.

Esto último lo sabe gracias Ui, ya que le había contado aquella mujer que ese hombre era su marido, pero que siempre la trataba mal y que cuando venía enfadado, le pegaba. Sin embargo, lo que le pareció peor a Mio, fue que solo la utilizaba, ya que la mujer afirmaba que iba a prostíbulos para aumentar su lujuria.

Es por eso que Mio no paró en gran parte de la tarde en pensar en eso, y sobre algunos encuentros con otros hombres, ya que siempre fueron ellos los delincuentes. Por consiguiente… a Mio le asaltó la duda… su amado Ritsu… ¿Sería igual? Ella se lo negaba a si misma, una persona tan gentil, tan alegre, tan tierno y tan amable no podía llegar a esos extremos nunca. No siempre tienen que ser todos así. Aunque, tenía dudas, no negaba que lo conocía de casi 2 días.

Mio estuvo horas así, por lo que optó dar una vuelta. Salió de su cuarto y fue a junto Mugi.

-Etto Mugi-chan, me voy a dar una vuelta… necesitó despejarme un poco _–Dijo deprimida Mio._

-Está bien, pero… ¿Qué sucede? _–dijo preocupada Mugi_

-No… es nada_ -dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa-_ Sin embargo, ¿Podrías decirme donde hay algún campo de Lirios? Esa flor…_ -una imagen de Ritsu pasó por su mente-_ me relaja…

-Mmmm, está bien, veamos_ –Dijo y se acerco sus manos a la frente, en señal de que estaba pensando, y en unos segundos le indicó donde podía haber._

Así, Mio se preparó y salió de su hogar… pero sorprendentemente, salió vestida como una mujer.

Ella iba caminando por las calles tranquilamente, pero de repente, algo extraño vio, algo en lo que nunca se había fijado. En una esquina de una calle, había dos mujeres. Si, parece mentira que le parezca extraño ver dos mujeres en una calle, pero, ese factor no fue lo que le dejó sorprendida, si no el factor de que estaban muy cerca y… y… ¡Besándose! Mio nunca se imaginaba un amor de ese tipo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los cuentos de príncipes y princesas, pero, parece ser que el amor no tiene límites. Así pues optó por dejarlas solas y seguir su camino, ya que casi estaba cerca de su destino.

Mientras tanto, el sol ya casi se ponía, era cuestión de media hora que hubiera una hermosa puesta de sol, por lo que Mio corrió hacia aquella pradera de Lirios.

Subió unas largas escaleras y cuando llegó a arriba observo una hermosa pradera blanca, como si en vez de lirios hubiera nieve. No dudo en acercarse hacia ellos y recoger alguna flor para poder inspirar ese agradable olor que la calmaba. Pero alzó su vista hacia un "montículo" un tanto extraño, así que propuso acercarse.

-¡Mierda…! Y si… resulta ser un monstruo… -_Pensó a la vez que comenzó a tiritar de miedo y a ponérsele la piel de gallina, por lo que… con valentía se acerco a ese extraño montículo_

Para su sorpresa (y suerte) divisó a una persona, pero… no era una persona cualquiera… ¡Era Ritsu! y lo más sorpréndete, estaba dormido. Que hermoso se veía dormidito, veía como su cuerpo estaba en una paz total, a la vez que los rayos del sol ( de los que aun quedaban), hacían brillar ese pelo marrón pero… se fijó en su cara detenidamente, ya que estaba a un escaso metro de su cuerpo, tenía rangos, que no eran muy de hombre, como pestañas un tanto alargadas, una piel suave y apenas tenía bello facial.

-¿No… será una mujer…? – _Pensó por un instante, pero se lo negaba, era imposible, vestía como un hombre, pero sin saber porqué, su mente le jugó una mala pasada, le vino la imagen de la pareja yuri que se encontró antes, haciendo que se pusiera un tomate y emitiera un fuerte grito, ¡Se había imaginado esa situación con Ritsu!_

Ese grito hizo despertar a Ritsu de golpe, dándole el mayor susto de su vida.

-¡¿Perooo qué pasa…? –_Dijo sobresaltada, hasta que se fijó quien la acompañaba, ¡Era ella!_

Ritsu no entendía porque estaba tendida en el suelo y colorada como un tomate. Sin embargo ella también se ruborizo, la veía muy…. Moe. Pero… algo pasó por su cabeza… no podía evitarlo… se acercó a ella, a su oído y…

-Cuidado… debajo de ti hay un ratón…_-Le susurro Ritsu al oído._

Mio, acto reflejo, se levanto de golpe asustadísima y al ver que no había nada, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ritsu, la cual, no paraba de reírse.

-¡Oye! No te rías de mi Ritsu…! _–Dijo Mio un poco enojada._

Eso le pilló por sorpresa a Ritsu haciendo que parara de reir, ¿Cómo sabía ella su nombre?

-Anda… Si sabes como me llamo… _-Decía Ritsu con cara de pensativ_a

-Etto… es por… que… y-yo…._ – Eso también le pilló por sorpresa a Mio, dijo su nombre sin si quiera pensarlo._

-Pues entonces… ¡Dime como te llamas! ¡Así estaremos en paz! _–Le dijo con una sonrisa Ritsu, la cual Mio la correspondió con un rubor y un desvío de su mirada._

-Y-yo… yo me llamo Mio _–Le dijo tímidamente._

-Mio… _-pensaba Ritsu-_ ¡Es un nombre muy bonito!_ –dijo con un rubor y con otra de sus sonrisas_

Y sin darse cuenta, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, sin embargo, la puesta de sol ya se estaba acabando y Mio tenía que estar antes en su hogar.

-Lo siento Ritsu… pero me tengo que ir a casa, que hoy es mi cumpleaños –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le viera la cara tomate que tenía, aunque, una mano cálida le agarró de la muñeca.

-¡Un segundo! Mio, esto… yo… ¿Podría volver a verte… aquí mañana a la misma hora?_- Dijo un poco nerviosa Ritsu_

-S-si… _-Dijo a la vez que su felicidad aumentaba-_ pero ahora me tengo que…_-Fue interrumpida._

-¡Espera!_ –De repente quita algo de su bolsillo del pantalón-_ ¡Toma! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _–Dijo mientras le ofrecía un Lirio, pero no uno cualquiera… sino uno… en donde iban sus sentimientos._

-Muchas gracias –_Le dijo segura Mio y aceptó el obsequio._

Ambas se despidieron y Mio se fue corriendo del sitio, con ese Lirio, el cual, tenía un olor diferente, un olor… mucho más reconfortante que cualquier otro que pudo oler.

Y así la noche llegó junto con un cielo nublado.

* * *

><p>Era una noche agradable en la residencia de los Shizuchi, en especial, en el escondrijo de la pequeña familia de Mio. En la cocina de dicho sitio, había un ambiente animado, Mugi cocinaba la comida de la pequeña fiesta por el cumple de Mio; Conrad estaba manteniendo una conversación con Yui, Ui y Nodoka. Mientras, Mio se preparaba, ya que, Conrad le pidió que en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, mostrara su verdadera identidad, todo iba a ser dicho esa noche.<p>

Cuando Mio entró a la cocina vestida como una mujer, todos la observaron, ya que le quedaba muy bien esa ropa, excepto hubo una mirada diferente, una mirada que no entendía nada.

-¡Mikio! ¿Pero por qué vistes como una mujer? _–Le dijo una Ui sorprendida_

-Eso se debe a que lo es, y se llama Mio _–Señaló Conrad_

-Pero… ¿¡Entonces por qué te escondías como un hombre!_-Preguntó aun más sorprendida._

Esto le resultó irónico a Mio, Nodoka y Mugi. Ui estaba teniendo el mismo comportamiento que su hermana mayor, bueno, era lógico, ya que son hermanas, pero la mayor era más despistada que la pequeña.

Después de las repentinas preguntas de Ui, comenzó la cena. Cenaban tranquilamente, pero la pequeña Ui no podía de dejar de fijarse en Mio vestida así, por lo que durante la velada aun atacaron a Mio más preguntas.

Cuando ya todos acabaron y tomaron de la tarta de Mio, Conrad hizo un gesto a todos los presentes de que bajaran para ir a un sitio. En la entrada de su hogar había un carro, donde todos montaron en dirección a la "Verdad".

Cuando paró el carro, habían llegado a un cementerio en el cual entraron.

-Mio… la verdad te será desvelada, pero antes, déjame explicarte unas cosas –Dijo Conrad- Este cementerio no es uno cualquiera _–Señalaba a las diversas lápidas del cementerio, donde curiosamente, había algunas que estaban destrozadas._

-En este cementerio se enterraban a las dos familias más importantes de Neoverona: Los montesco, actuales monarcas y Los Capuleto… _-Acabó de decir, cuando llegaron a la parte final del cementerio._

Allí había dos grandes lápidas, en una ponía claramente "Familia Montesco", por otro lado, la otra lápida estaba destrozada.

-Esta lápida destrozada… era de los Capuleto, antiguos monarcas de Neoverona _–Señaló seriamente Conrad_.

Mio no entendía nada, ¿Por qué le decían esta historia que parecía de épocas antiguas?

-Hace 10 años, el Rey Capuleto, fue asesinado junto con toda su familia… sin embargo _–Fijó Conrad la mirada sobre Mio-_ hubo una superviviente, una de las hijas del Rey… Esa niña… eres tú Mio… _-Dijo seriamente hacia Mio_

Mio cada vez se creía todo menos, ¿Ella noble? ¿Una capuleto? ¿Hija de un Rey? Sin embargo… todo cuadraría… Ahora entendía porque la noche en el palacio todo le sonaba y aquel recuerdo que tuvo de aquel hombre… si, toco coincidía, el hombre de ese recuerdo era su padre.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Mio, un grupo de personas aparecieron de la nada, postrándose ante ella.

Sus amigos acompañaron al grupo, a postrarse ante ella. Y así, Conrad desde el suelo dice…

-¡Hoy! ¡Hoy es una bendición! ¡Nosotros, los seguidores de la familia Capuleto, honraremos a la última de los Capuletos! ¡A Mio Capuleto! _–Proclamaba a gritos Conrad._

Mio los observaba, mientras que ese cielo ya nublado comenzó a traer la tormenta. Una densa lluvia cubrió a Neoverona

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

Y aquí acaba~~~~ Espero alguna review más :3 y como podéis ver… ¡Ya introduje cambios! xD

PD: Hubo una parte del Fanfic que dejé a los hombres un poco mal, pero es para que todo me cuadre T^T.


End file.
